Meredith's New Love
by Greysanatomylover21
Summary: This takes places a month or so after Derek chooses Addison. Meredith and Mark sleep together and decide to see where it goes. It will include flashbacks to show some back story. Will also include sexual scenes.
1. The Fight

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been four months since Derek had chosen Addison and left Meredith. Things for her were just starting to get back to normal. She was dating Mark Sloan who yes is Derek's best friend but they were keeping it a secret for now. Of course she was refused to talk to Derek unless it was work related, but even then she was very distant and cold. And she was totally avoiding Addison because she was to humiliated to see let alone talk to her. Meredith had worked the night shift and was absolutely exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep, as she was making her way to her car she heard the to familiar sound of her pager beeping.

"Please not tonight, I just want to get some sleep!" She yelled as she checked her pager.

She sighed as she saw she was being paged to an on-call room. She assumed it was George or Izzy because since she let them move in they always bothered her about buying stuff for the house. So she decided she would go to tell them to lay off.

As she entered the on-call room she became very confused because there was no one inside. She jumped a little as she heard the door open behind her. She spun around to see the person that she absolutely did not want to see. Derek.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she tried to walk past him. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in to the room. She stared at him like she absolutely hated him. Which she kind of did at the moment.

"Meredith please, can we talk?" Derek pleaded.

"Talk about what? The fact that you told me you loved me day after day, meanwhile you were lying to me the entire time. Or how about that I had to find out about your wife by her showing up here? Or about the fact that I told you that I loved you and I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, while I asked you to pick me to love me and you picked her."

Derek stood there looking at her tears streaming down her face. The he realized what he had done to her. "Meredith I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"Please Derek just leave me alone. You made your decision. So I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you. Please just go."

He turned around to leave but he stopped he wiped his tears and left with out another word. Meredith was afraid to leave the on call room because she didn't want to see Derek or any of her friends. So she collapsed onto the floor crying into the ground. She suddenly heard the door fling open again. She assumed it was Derek which made her cry even harder.

"DEREK PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I'm done talking to you I don't care that your sorry or how bad you feel." She basically screamed never looking up from the floor and never stop crying. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her from her back.

Before the person could say anything she started kicking and clawing.

"Meredith baby it's me! It's Mark."

As she realized it was him she sunk into his arms.


	2. Derek Finds Out

**CHAPTER 2 **

Meredith awoke the next day wrapped in Mark's arms in the on call room. Realizing she had fallen asleep after the run in with Derek. She looked over at Mark who was wide awake and was watching her sleep. They looked into each others eyes for a few minutes before Meredith realized she was probably late for rounds.

"Shit! I'm late. Bailey is going to kill me!" Meredith said.

"Crap. You better hurry up then. I will see you tonight baby. Your still coming over later right?" He said with a grin.

"Of course! Unless Bailey decides to punish me for being late!" Meredith replied.

"I'll talk to her and say that you were working with me on a case." Mark told her reassuringly.

"That would be great! Thank you so much babe." Meredith said pulling him into a kiss.

"Mhmm I will see you later!" Mark said as he followed her out of the on call room.

Derek was at the nurses station talking to Addison when he saw Meredith and Mark walk out of the on all room together. She had messy hair and his scrubs were messed up. Which was from them sleeping but he didn't know that. He was about to say something when he saw Mark slap Meredith on the butt playfully, which made him even more angry.

"Oh my god! You have got to be kidding me!" Derek basically yelled.

"What? What's wrong Derek?" Addison asked nervously.

"Oh crap" Derek thought realizing he said that out loud. He scrambled to make up a lie.

"I totally forgot I have to check on a very urgent patient!" He lied as he scurried away. Not knowing where he was actually going to go. But he wasn't worried about that. A million questions were going through his mind. He couldn't believe they were having sex in the very on call room where the had fought just last night.

Later that day Meredith and Mark where in Mark's apartment and Mark had decided to make them dinner, while Meredith was trying to decide on a movie for them to watch. Dinner was done and they were sitting in the couch eating and watching the movie when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Meredith said because she was practically sitting on Mark's lap.

As Meredith opened the door she let out a gasp. And said "oh shit."

Mark hurried to the door afraid it was some crazy guy with a saw. But when he got to the door he let out the same thing Meredith had said.

"Oh shit." Mark repeated as he stopped in his tracks staring at his best friend standing in the door way and only one way to explain what Derek saw. He had to tell the truth.


	3. You've been a baaaddd girl

Disclamer- I still dont own Greys anatomy. This is purely fiction.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Derek would you like to come in?" Mark asked nervously. As Derek walked into the apartment. With a look on his face like he was out for blood.

"So how long has this been going on? Huh? Was it while we were still together? Huh you little whore?" Derek said regretting the words as they left his mouth.

Mark was about to starting punching him. But before he had the chance Meredith slapped him across the face leaving a red hand print across his face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again. Why do you care anyway your married. How is your Addison. Hmm?" Meredith said pretty pleased with herself.

"Oh I care because Mark has always had to have everything that's mine, ever since we kids. Obviously he doesn't have boundaries just like -." Derek was cut off.

"I'm sorry but last time I checked I was not yours. When have been together for three months but that really isn't your concern." Meredith retaliated.

"Now if you'll excuse us we were just about to go have some really great hot hot sex. You can show yourself out right?" Mark said viciously as he started chasing Meredith to his bedroom. They had just gotten into the bedroom when they heard Derek's foot stomps exit the apartment and slam the door.

Meredith started laughing as Mark pushed her down onto the bed. "You have been a baaaaddd girl." Mark said sexily.

"So come punish me." Meredith said smiling while she reached to undo his belt. She got his belt undo and pulled down his jeans and boxers in one move and his erection sprang free. Mark then pulled his shirt over his head while Meredith stripped in front of him. As she walked closer to him she dropped to her knees taking his cock into her mouth. Mark moaned as he grabbed her head to move her faster. A few moments later he sat down on the bed leaning against the head board as he pulled Meredith on top of him so she faced away from him. He grabbed her by the hips and lowered her down on his hard cock she moaned louder every inch she went down. They always started slow but ended rough. Meredith could hardly talk but she managed to choke out.

"Faster...Mark. Go faster." Mark complied as now she was basically bouncing on his cock. Suddenly he stopped and Meredith basically whimpered but he quickly flipped her so she was lying on her back and he was on top. He quickly slid into he again quickening his pace so he was slamming into her and she loved every minute of it. He quickly took her nipple in his mouth which made her moan even louder. While simultaneously taking his hand and rubbing her clit. Mark could feel she was just about to climax.

"Whose pussy is it baby?" Mark asked ask he stopped thrusting.

"It's your. All yours. Please Mark." Meredith pleaded as he picked up his pace again.

"Who fucks you better than me?" Mark asked already knowing the answer.

"No one!" She screamed as her organism ripped through her at the same time as Mark.


	4. Well I guess you missed me?

Chapter 4

Mark sat up, pulled out of Meredith and fell backwards onto his back breathing heavily recovering from the great sex he and Meredith had just had. He looked over and realized Meredith's orgasm had just finished as she was recovering. They finally regained their breath.

"God your hot." Meredith said as she rolled onto Mark's stomach. She pressed her lips to his. He pulled her closer as he hugged her and deepened the kiss. She felt him starting to get hard again. "Mark. Not tonight. I'm so tired. Bailey made me do scut all day because I was late for rounds because you let me sleep in. I'm going to take a shower." Meredith said.

As Mark grinned he said "I'll join you!"

"Mark." Meredith said with a frown on her face. But he smiled again.

"Fine. But we are not having sex in there." Meredith replied as Mark followed her into the restroom.

X (30 minutes later)

Meredith was all done showering and had gotten one of marks shirts on and she climbed into bed with Mark. He looked a little confused.

"Your spending the night? You never spend the night!" Mark said surprised.

"Well I've never spent the night because izzy and George would ask where I was. But now that Derek knows about us we don't have to hide it. I'm going to tell my friends." Meredith said as she gave him a smile.

"Sounds good to me. Now let's get to sleep." Mark told her in an aggressive but playful voice.

"Yes sir." Meredith said as she laughed. They both laid down and mark held her close.

"I love you Meredith grey."

"I love you too Mark."

X (the next morning)

As Mark woke up the next morning he rolled over and put a hand down to where Meredith was sleeping. She took his hand and held it as she scooted towards him. They were cuddling for a few minutes when Mark picked her up as he put her on his lap then he sat up bringing her into a deep kiss. Right when they were about to stop kissing Mark's bedroom door flung open.

The both heard someone. *gasp* "oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't know you had someone over... Oh my god Meredith?"

They both knew the voice it was Callie. Marks best friend. "Callie I didn't know you were coming over this morning." Mark said

"Yeah but I thought I would before I left. So are you guys like a thing or are you just having sex." Callie asked.

"We are dating we have been together for a few months." Mark said as he looked at Meredith lovingly.

"Three months actually." Meredith added in.

"Wow. How did you not tell me!" Callie asked

"Well we didn't want Derek to know quite yet but he found out last night so we are going to start telling people." Mark replied easing her confusion.

"Well congratulations then. Well I'm going to go. Callie said before she walked out of marks bedroom and left the apartment.

X (an hour and a half later at the hospital)

Meredith and Mark had gotten ready for work and had just gotten in the elevator just as the door was about to close Mark turned to Meredith.

"You look so beautiful today."

"We'll thank you." Meredith replied as she pushed him against the wall and brought him into a kiss.

"What the hell?" Meredith and Mark heard as they broke their kiss. It was a group of people which included Izzy, George, Alex, Christina, Addison and Derek.

The group stared at them as they all entered the elevator.

They all turned around and stared questionably.

"We are together okay? We have been for three months!" Meredith shouted.

They all looked shocked even Addison. Then suddenly they heard Derek scoff.

Then they reached the floor and they all walked out. Mark and Meredith were holding hands as people started to notice. They said goodbye because the locker room and the attendings lounge are opposite ways of each other.

"Bye baby I'll see you tonight. I love you." Mark said as the group was listening in.

"Bye. And yeah I'll be over at seven. I love you too." Meredith replied. As they kissed and went their separate ways.

"What the hell is that?" Izzy asked

"How did it start?" Christina asked. They fired question after question. "We are together we have been for 3 months he asked me out and I said yes. We didn't tell anyone because of Derek but he found out last night so." Meredith said getting frustrated as she walked away from them.

X (at lunch)

Mark was in the cafeteria waiting for Meredith when Addison sat down across from him. "So you and Meredith? I didn't see that coming. But I think you guys will be good for each other." Addison said happily. "Thanks i didn't really think you would care." Mark said a little surprised.

"Well you guys seem happy. I'm happy for you!" Addison said as she patted him on the back and walked away.

"Hey babe." Meredith said kissing him while he was sitting down. But he stood up deepening the kiss as it lasted for several minutes. "Well I guess you missed me huh?" Meredith said as she sat down across from him.


	5. She?

Chapter 5

(Later in the day)

Christina walked into one of the bathrooms hoping she could find Meredith. She was looking for her for the past half an hour. And she finally found her. But she was in a stall throwing up. "Meredith are you okay?" Christina asked worried. Meredith turned around as gave her a look like she was terrified. "I think I'm pregnant." Meredith said with worry all over her face.

"What?! Okay we are going to find out. Do you want me to page Mark?" Christina asked her friend. Meredith sat and thought about it and she needed him. "No I will go find him." Meredith said as she got up and grabbed Christina's hand as Meredith led her to a room and told her to wait there.

X (a few minutes later, Meredith found Mark)

"Dr. Sloan can I have a word with you." She asked with tears running down her face interrupting what looked like a heated conversation between Mark and Derek.

"Excuse me Dr. Grey we are in the middle of something." Derek said.

"Mark it's important." She said not acknowledging Derek. Mark looked at her confused but could see something was wrong. As she grabbed his hand and led him over to the room where Christina was waiting. As soon as they entered Christina left to give them a minute.

"Mark I think I'm pregnant." Meredith said trying to read his face. "What?"

"I have been throwing up ever since we left this morning, I have been eating non stop, and I'm two months late." Meredith said scared of his reaction. "Your two months late?"

"Yeah. I didn't notice because I was so worn out and tired all the time. And Bailey and Shepard have been running me all over the hospital." "Okay well then I guess we should get you some sticks to pee on" he said with a smile which out her at ease.

X

Meredith had peed on 7 pregnancy tests. And now they had to wait.

"Beep, beep, beep" marks phone alarm went off and it was time to check the results.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked her nervously. "I'm scared." Meredith said with tears in her eyes.

"Meredith I love you. It will be okay I promise." Mark told her as he picked up the tests which all read... Pregnant.

"Well?" Meredith asked.

"Your pregnant. We're having a baby!" Mark told her as she grabbed the sticks in disbelief.

"We're having a baby!" Meredith said excitedly.

"We should get you an ultrasound, who should we tell first." Mark said overwhelmed.

"We should probably tell Derek first so he doesn't hear it from anyone else, then our friends, and the chief and attendings." Meredith said a little nervously.

"Okay then let's go." He said laughing but seriously.

X

Mark sat in a conference room across from Derek scared to tell him about Meredith.

"Derek you are like my brother and I and sorry if me and Meredith being to get her hurts you but you hurt her." Mark said to him. "Is there a reason you asked me here or?" Derek said to Mark.

"I have to tell you something and your going to be pissed. Meredith is..." Mark couldn't finish because Derek had left the conference room. "Derek where are you going!" Mark called after him but suddenly Derek tackled him and started punching him.

After about 3 punches someone pulled Derek off Mark. It was Alex. About ten minutes it was the chief, Meredith, Mark, Addison, and Derek joined in a conference room. Mark was suturing is face while Meredith held a mirror and Derek iced his hand. "Do any of you want to tell me what is going on here?" Richard asked upset. Before anyone could answer Meredith rushed over to the trash can and threw up a few times. "Mark stopped suturing and rushed over to her. "Meredith are you okay?" Addison asked concerned. Derek scoffed and shot Meredith a hate filled look. Meredith charged at him but Mark grabbed her as she clawed and kicked to get free.

"You know what you Mark you deserve Meredith she's a little slut." Derek said his words full of hate. "Derek..."the chief started but couldn't finish because Meredith slapped Derek across the face. "Derek get out." The chief told him. Derek stormed out a few moments later. " Meredith are you alright." The chief asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm pregnant!" She yelled upset. As soon as she said that she heard Addison gasp. Addison looked between Meredith and Derek who was at the nurses station outside the conference rom. Afraid that it was Derek's baby. Meredith picked up on it.

"So let me see if I got this right. Meredith and Derek were together and then you guys broke up and Addison and Derek got back together. So then you and Mark started dating and your pregnant and you don't know if it's marks or Derek's." Richard asked her.

"Yes that is correct" Meredith told him. Then Addison and Mark started yelling at each other. "Shut up both of you!" The chief yelled. "Meredith why... Meredith?" The chief called. Mark walked over to the side of the table where she was and Mark yelled "Meredith!" As he saw her passed out on the ground. Addison yelled at him to move out of the way. "I'm gonna need a gurney!" Addison yelled.

X

Meredith awoke a few hours later in a hospital room where Mark was crying beside her bed.

"M...Mark?" Meredith stuttered. Afraid she had lost the baby or something.

"Hey babe."

"What happened?" She asked scared.

"You got your appendix taken out. You scared me to death missy." He reassured her.

"And the baby?"

"Meredith... The baby is fine. She's fine." He told her lovingly.

"She?"

"Oh crap. Yeah she. Addison gave you an ultrasound before you went to the O.R. You were passed out." He told her. She patted the bed motioning for him to climb in. Which he did. Right as she got comfortable Dr. Bailey and Addison came in. "Well hello there." Addison said to Meredith. "Your appendectomy went great Meredith and your baby is okay." Dr bailey told her.

"Meredith, would you like to see your baby girl?" Addison asked her as she smiled.


End file.
